


Baby / Little Girl

by VaughnPerm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Play, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, light fingering, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnPerm/pseuds/VaughnPerm
Summary: After being taken from your farm by the infamous outlaw, he decides what he wants to do with you.





	Baby / Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> teehee

                “ _Come here, darlin’, daddy’s ready for you,”_ Colm ordered. You cringed as he called to you and referred to himself as ‘daddy’, the strong feeling of bile rising in your stomach. The man sat still on his cot, a malicious smirk painted over his wrinkled face, the ends hidden in his greyed hair. His hat remained on, along with his pants, but you noticed his shirt was unbuttoned halfway to reveal small grey hairs. You stood as still as he sat. As he realized you hadn’t planned on approaching, his grin faded, and was replaced by a dark gaze. “I said,” he began, his voice harsh. “Come here. Otherwise I’ll make you come here.”

                You sucked in your breath, taking a step forward. Behind you, the rattling of the handcuffs you had been placed in earlier when you were kidnapped from your family’s farm sounded, reminding you of the day’s tragic events. You walked slowly towards the outlaw, the white transparent lace dress barely covering your body. When you had been forced to put it on earlier, you had sickly thought of what dead women’s dress you were going to be wearing.

                Taking your final step towards the man, your eyes met his, and you gulped nervously. He noticed your fear, a sadistic smile becoming his face. “You don’t have to be afraid, darlin’,” Colm chuckled, reaching up with his filthy hands to harshly grab your sensitive breasts. Your eyes fluttered as he grabbed you, your body leaning into his grasp, a quick breath escaping your soft lips. “Just behave yourself and you’ll be _alright_.”

                His hands were large and warm against you, his dirt-covered thumbs flicking over your nipples through the soft dress, the friction making your eyes flutter and your body sound it’s pleasure. “You’re a responsive lil’ thing, aren’t ya?” He squeezes your breasts suddenly and tightly, your face contorting to pain as he quickly switches your positions, with you laying on the cot and him leaning over at you, staring at you like a cougar does at a fawn.

                “Let go of me,” you whispered, almost inaudible, lost in your heavy breaths as he continued to fondle you. Your statement caused him to laugh. “And why would I let such a _sweet_ ,” he emphasized by dragging his hands down to your waist, grabbing you roughly, hard enough to cause bruises,  “little farm girl go? I do so enjoy the virgins, especially when they moan as much as you do,” he mused, pulling your body to his. You squirmed as he pulled you against him, his bulge rubbing against your flower.

                The shocks sent you to shiver, your body growing wet at the feeling of his touch near your femininity.  You desperately wanted to reach up to push him away, to make him stop, but your hands remained in the cuffs behind your back, uncaring about the older man grinding into your core, his hands stroking the goosebumps on your body. You moaned softly as he caressed you, fueled by his groans as he curved his body into yours.

                His right hand reached into your hair, pulling your head to the side and exposing your neck to the cold air and his attacking mouth. Colm bit your neck gently as he continued to grind into you, your neck warm with his saliva trickling down. “ _Please,_ ” you begged him and your body vibrated with pleasure. You felt warm, everything feeling foggy. He pulled away from where he was marking your neck to stare into your eyes, the tip of his nose pressing against yours, that evil smile still on his face. “Please _what_ , little girl. Finish your sentence.”

                Your body felt warm as you unknowingly squirmed beneath him, your body begging for his entrance. “ _Please fuck me_ ,” you whimpered pathetically, your body leaking with pleasure. He chuckled, his voice gravely, lifting the pure white dress with his filthy fingers, the dirt rubbing onto the cloth. He flicked his finger swiftly on your clit, your body responding with a cascade of wetness. “Such a reactive lil’ thing,” he chuckled again, his grimy fingers still rubbing up and down your slit, taking in pleasure at your anguished moans.

                As he played with your jewel, you kept your eyes closed, your mouth vocalizing the pleasure into the night air, like a bird’s song. Your body felt warm, and you felt helpless as it got warmer and warmer, the outlaw’s fingers slowly bringing you to climax- the height of a pleasure you had never achieved before even when experimenting with yourself.

                “ _Please_ ,” you begged sadly as the orgasm washed over you. Your mind flooded, unable to process a clear thought.  “ _I need you to fuck me, please,_ ” you whimpered, the only clear thought in your mind being the feeling of his cock inside of you, stretching you out and taking in his member’s warmth. You felt euphoric as you heard the rustling of his pants, the outburst of his bulge. You said nothing as he revealed your breasts and their hard nipples, the ripping of your white gown following. The cold air danced playfully on your skin, creating goosebumps in their wake. It seemed the only cure was his hands, as he fluttered his fingertips over your bosom.

                “Don’t worry, daddy’ll fuck you,” he greeded at you. You felt his tip pressing against your hole, teasing it’s entrance playfully as the tip slipped in gently, following with the rest of his hardness. You felt cramped as you tensed around the foreign body penetrating you, a shiver running through your body as he pressed deep to your cervix. He paused, his eyes open in sadistic pleasure as he watched your pained expression. “Does it hurt, little girl?” he asked you as you continued to twitch in a mixture of ecstasy and ache, both caused by tenderness and shock. As tears ran down your face, your only reply was a quick nod.

                Though your eyes were closed, you felt his glaring smile. “You’ll get used to it,” he stated as he slipped his cock out, a heavy breath escaping your mouth. Though the pain subsided, you desperately craved him inside of you once more, all guilt screwed. Your eyes fluttered as you whispered your words. “ _Please put your cock back in me_ ,”

 Colm complied, his manhood thrusting into your wet cunt, your body shaking as he hit your cervix. _He was inside of you,_ you thought disdainfully, _the man who kidnapped you and was now using you as his fuck toy._

You didn’t care that much, however, as he continued to thrust, his grunts filling the tent alongside your lucid moans. You moved your hands awkwardly in the cuffs, desperate to wrap free your arms and wrap them around him, pulling him deeper to your core. He didn’t care, it seemed, his only goal to fill you with semen, to have it drip out of your cunt after taking away your virtue. You didn’t care, however, your body warming by his thrusts, the pleasure overcoming you and numbing your senses.

You barely noticed when Colm leaned over your vibrant frame, placing his hands on your waist to assist the entrance of his phallus and placing rough, bruising kisses on your collarbone. Your body felt magical, insane, no words to describe what you were feeling. You felt his stubble on your chest as he continued to caress your body with his mouth, his filthy hands playing with your body. His graveled groans filling the tent as he thrust in and out of you.

Colm barely gave any warning as he released inside of you, only a quick groan and the twitch of his cock, the tightening of his hands around your waist. “Don’t you _dare_ think about getting off my cock, little girl,” Colm hissed into your ear as you quivered softly beneath him, still flush from climax. _“I want to make sure I properly fucked a baby in you.”_

The filthy man bit your ear, drawing blood. However, you were too tired to even notice as the blood dripped from your head, softly landing on the bed below.


End file.
